


【团兵】IF线

by daode8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daode8/pseuds/daode8
Summary: 利威尔选择救活埃尔文后的故事





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> OOC 文笔差 与原著有一定差异 有不妥的地方直说不用客气 （虎头蛇尾改不了了日

利威尔穿过回廊，无视周遭投射而来的目光，径自走向团长室。他假装没听到愈演愈烈的窃窃私语，对不远处立着的两个人影熟视无睹。其中的少女抱着双臂脸色黑沉，眼中是不加掩饰的憎恶。一旁的少年面无表情，只一双冷漠的眼睛紧随他的身影。

他极力忽略处于焦点的不适感，捂了捂怀里还冒着热气的油纸包。腾腾热气给了他些许安心感，使得他有勇气继续迈向隐于昏暗中的房间。

团长室在走廊最深处，照明与别处无异都是两排煤油灯。最里的两个坏了，厚重的大门因此处于阴暗中。他琢磨着什么时候让人来修，推开了门。

入目是比起屋外有过之无不及的黑暗。他闻到了浓烈的酒精味。轻轻掩上门，不待眼睛适应黑暗，他大步朝着窗台方向走去，凭着记忆避开路途中的障碍物，最终在月光没能照到的一角发现了他。

埃尔文的状态自被注射巨人针剂复活以来就不好，在亲眼目睹地下室的秘密后更是像一朵失去阳光的花一样极速地枯萎下去。地上堆满了酒瓶，木质地板因干涸的酒液而黏腻。埃尔文抬起头来，脸上是醉鬼特有的迷茫神色。

“埃尔文，起来。”利威尔放下包裹，伸手试图把对方扶起，半途就被重量压得一个踉跄。他只能让对方趴在自己背上，一步一顿地迈向椅子。

埃尔文自始自终没有说话。他的眼神空洞，像两颗过度磨损失去光泽的玻璃珠，叫人不忍细看。无论利威尔如何呼唤他，他都没有反应。

“你是不是瘦了？算了，就算瘦了我也搬不动你。我带了肉来，你吃一点吧？”

“就算不吃也回答我一声啊……今天难得吃肉，我特地从自己的口粮里省下来的，你多少给点面子吧……”

“之前不还说绝对不能在团长室里喝酒的吗……你哪怕一个人也注意点形象啊……白天还挺正常的，一到晚上就这副鬼样子……”

“我帮你收拾下。妈的，真乱！你是喝一半倒一半的吗？干了就更难擦了，妈的！”

“埃尔文！说话！别他妈给老子装死！”

“埃尔文，看着我！还认得这张脸吧？老子陪了你十七年次次帮你收拾烂摊子不是让你在实现理想后浑浑噩噩地死去的！”

“埃尔文，算我求你了，说点什么吧……”

“埃尔文……埃尔文……”

利威尔轻轻抱住埃尔文，小心把脑袋贴近对方胸膛。沉稳有力的心跳是生命的象征，却无法带给他哪怕半点喜悦。

他的眼睛酸涩，却流不出一滴眼泪。

他突然感受到眼前人动了动。随即他被紧紧地搂入怀中，耳侧传来低哑的嗓音：

“想和你做。利威尔。”

利威尔小口喘着气，全身因对方熟练的煽风点火泛着煮熟虾子般的潮红。对方虽然精神状态奇差，但在做爱方面还保留着野兽一般的本能。抵在他肛门处的巨根粗大而火热，勃勃得散发着热气。

“我要进去了。”埃尔文动作娴熟，在利威尔的配合下几下就将他剥了个精光。他一瞬不瞬地望着他，陡然亮起闪烁着光的蓝眼睛幽深得令人害怕。

每每看着对方这样的眼神，他总会想自己是不是做错了。但他仍然想看见这样鲜活的埃尔文。一个活生生的，会拥抱他的埃尔文。

“如果疼就告诉我。”

埃尔文顶入的一瞬间他就受不住了。太久不接纳巨物的后穴被撑得浑圆，没有出血纯粹是身体习惯了先前不分昼夜的温存。他想尖叫却被埃尔文牢牢堵住了唇舌，本能要咬又在半途收回了牙。他舍不得让埃尔文疼，就像他舍不得让埃尔文死。

他实在疼得厉害，后穴绞得死紧，连眼角都渗出了泪水。埃尔文对着他突如其来的眼泪似乎有些困惑，伸手抹了抹就往嘴里送。

“是咸的。”

他在利威尔惊诧的目光中俯身舐去对方眼泪。他一下一下轻舔利威尔眼皮，又用舌头撩开眼脸亲吻其中因惊恐而瞪圆的眼球。

生物的本能令利威尔尝试闭上眼睛，立刻又被埃尔文强硬地扒开。他的泪水流得更凶，其中大半是生理性的。

全然不像是一个四十岁的成熟男人，埃尔文表现得像个得不到糖的坏脾气小孩。他泄愤似的咬了口利威尔的乳头，在得到一声痛叫后又慌张起来。他一下一下亲吻着被烙上牙印的胸口，神态专注透着股病态的执拗。

“利威尔。别哭。马上就舒服了。你再忍耐一下。”

利威尔喘着粗气，无力阻止对方将自己从办公桌上抱起，复又搂入怀中。注射药剂后重又长出的手臂与从前一般有力，牢牢圈在自己腰侧。

他并不怪埃尔文出格的举动，与此相反，他宁愿埃尔文醒来后表现出十足的疯狂，也不愿他压抑情感刻意做出一副常人的模样。只有在他面前的埃尔文才会表现出自己最阴暗扭曲的一面，就像古时话本中的魔鬼只会在自己最为虔诚的信徒面前展示真颜一样。

他是埃尔文忠诚的战友与伴侣，他只为埃尔文一人献出心脏。只要埃尔文想要，他愿意付出一切，附带一颗怦怦跳动的鲜红的心。

他信任埃尔文，就像埃尔文信任他一样。

他闭上眼睛，轻轻搂住埃尔文。他轻拍本来正低头啃咬他喉结的男人陡然僵硬的背脊，将自己浑身重量都托付给了对方。

“想怎么做就怎么做吧。”

“只要你不走，对我做什么都可以。”

“没关系的，埃尔文。”

他的话语戛然而止。因体位缘故一口气顶入深处的阳具夺去了他的呼吸，他被牢牢箍在对方怀里，埋在肩颈的脑袋发出闷闷的声音：

“我不走。”

他们疯狂地接吻，交融的呼吸像是烈性春药撩拨着彼此的躯体。像是发现了新奇的玩具，埃尔文带着十足的探索精神托起他的臀部，在阳具尚未完全拔出去时松手任他重重落下。他乐此不疲地重复这一动作，逼出一声声变了调的呻吟。

利威尔在前所未有的猛烈攻势中败下阵来。欲望卷土重来，一波波地朝他冲锋陷阵。他被干得死去活来，时不时因过度的快感溢出几声支离破碎的哭腔。入口的精液被捣成了白沫，小腹因对方不知疲倦的灌精隆起了一个小小的弧度。

他已经顾不上什么羞耻自尊，也想不起长久缠缚着他的罪恶感。他只知道搂着埃尔文，发情母兽般冲自己的雄性求欢。他们在无边欲海中共舞，身边只有彼此这一根救命稻草。

最后一次被注入热液时利威尔死死地抱住埃尔文。不可自抑地在对方背部留下抓痕，他眨着一双因高潮而泛着雾气的眼睛，紧缩的眉头难得舒展开来。他在埃尔文湛蓝的眼睛中看到自己的倒影，是难得放松而愉悦的。

他们摸黑溜回了房间，心脏提到了嗓子眼。他是被埃尔文抱回去的，埃尔文自始自终死死抱着他不肯撒手，他无奈之下只得由着对方幼齿的举动。

他们甚至没忘记拿上利威尔带来的油纸包。肉早就冷了，但还带着鲜肉特有的甜味。他们共吃同一块，舔食着彼此手上残留的血沫。他们嘴里还含着肉就开始接吻，肉块翻搅一时分不清正搅和着口腔带来阵阵酥麻的是肉还是舌头。

现在埃尔文正满足地趴在他的胸口，侧着脑袋聆听他的心跳。他握住对方四处作乱的手，轻轻放至对方心脏处。

“你的也还在跳。”

他们两手交叠，呼吸相融，心脏跳动的频率几乎合一。他们注视着彼此的眼睛，半晌又接了个浅淡的吻。

“谢谢你回来，埃尔文。”


	2. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃尔文视角

埃尔文从来以为他只有他自己和他的梦想，毕竟这个世界太过残酷。前一天还向他讲述真相的父亲后一天便死无全尸，上一秒还一同谈笑的友人下一秒便肠穿肚破。久而久之，他习惯了独自一人。他并不孤独，恰与此相反，他拥有许多朋友，只不过他们中无一人能走进他的内心，能窥探到他光鲜外表下，早已腐蚀溃烂的内里。

直到，他遇见了利威尔。

利威尔纯粹是他生命里的一个意外。他第一次叫他知道地下街有那么多绝望挣扎的人们，叫他知道王都安宁的表皮下堆积着多少血债白骨。他甚至第一次叫他知道世界上原来有那么多的脏话，第一次叫他知道原来人还能活得那么独特而有趣。他也第一次叫他知道，原来喜欢一个人，竟是这样一种感觉。

他不止一次把利威尔和他曾经喜欢过的女孩比较。利威尔不如玛丽温柔，不如玛丽高挑。他会一趟趟顶撞长官又把对方打得皮开肉绽，他会神经质地一遍遍清洗衣物直到硬挺发白。他甚至不是一个姑娘。他哪都不如玛丽，偏偏就是次次让他心脏怦怦加快。

他逐渐和这个小个子搭上了关系，借着关心下属的名义光明正大地与对方接触。一次次别扭的拒绝后利威尔也懒得管他了。他们成天同进同出，像一对顶要好的朋友那样形影不离。

似是察觉到他暗含的心意，利威尔没多久便开始躲着他了。他佯作不知，只是在两人间的一次会议后利威尔转身要走时抱住了他。

“利威尔，你喜欢我吧？”

利威尔当时的表情至今还历历在目，叫他一想起来就忍不住微笑。也正是那一次，他们上了床。

上床这事就和开会一样，有了一次就会有无数次。他们借着每一个可能的机会疯狂地做爱，几乎每一处都被他们所踏足。

他看着利威尔一脸嫌弃却还执着地将每一处可能留有的痕迹清理干净，一边不嫌事大地在他身上煽风点火。他们重又滚做一团，烙在彼此身上的热吻急切而缱绻。

不知不觉中他成为了他的左膀右臂，人人都知道调查兵团团长的身边有一个强大而忠诚的士官长。他们一同走过寒来暑往，只是看着对方就让埃尔文心中生出由衷的喜悦。

见到那个能够变成巨人的男孩时埃尔文才猛然惊醒。他在这段关系中过于沉醉，已经到了淡忘梦想的地步。他回忆起孩提时曾暗暗对父亲发过的誓，头一次拒绝了利威尔晚上见面的提议。

他知道利威尔生气又委屈，但对于背叛父亲的恐惧大过了他对对方的爱。他知道自己的行为十分愚蠢，却不可避免地选择了逃避。

利威尔是个聪明人，他很快猜到了他的真实想法。他做好了被对方质问的准备，甚至期待着那一刻的到来。横竖不过是被暴打一顿。他苦笑一声，心中却还隐隐地留着希望。

出乎他的意料，利威尔没有宣泄怒火。他只是用悲伤的表情注视着他。埃尔文，他告诉他，你想做什么就去做吧，但你要为自己的行为负责。

他头一次惶恐起来。他宁愿利威尔冲自己大发脾气，而不是像这样善解人意地劝慰他。他想拉回那个头也不回的背影，最终也只是颓然地放下了手。

利威尔仍是他坚实的后盾。抛去私人感情后他是再忠实不过的护卫，他们恢复了从前平淡的上下级关系，谁也没有再提起那段跨越十年的情愫。

转机发生在大战前。利威尔大步闯进他的办公室，情绪濒临失控。你没有告诉过我你要去送死，他咬着牙一字一顿地对他说，你的猪脑子里装的都他妈是什么东西。

他许久没见到对方如此生动的一面，欣喜之余唯有酸涩。

这是为了人类的胜利。

我去你妈的人类的胜利！利威尔一脚踢翻了办公桌，阿克曼们的战斗力在狂怒之时总会飙升。你真把老子当猴耍？你他妈就为了你那个什么狗屁梦想要去送死？

利威尔……

你是不是以为老子不会打断你的狗腿？利威尔气极反笑。你别想老子同意！

那是我儿时就有的梦想。我向我的父亲发过誓，要探寻这个世界的真相。

你以为就你有梦想？我也有梦想啊！我的梦想是能和家人没有忧虑地生活在一起！你猜猜我现在仅有的家人是谁？是你啊！

利威尔的眼眶红了。他明白这是对方的肺腑之言。他很高兴自己在对方心里如此重要，但仍然只能狠下心。

请相信我的判断吧，利威尔。

这一次的谈话以利威尔的摔门而去落下帷幕。他长舒一口气，明白自己彻底失去了挽回对方的机会。

战场尸横遍野，利威尔观察着他的一举一动，怀中裹着前夜交给他的针剂。无法欺瞒良心，他在最后时刻鼓起勇气向对方坦承了自己的私心。他做好了失去这最后一个无条件信赖他的伙伴的准备，不曾想，对方冷静地单膝跪地，直视他的眼睛。

我早就知道了。

时间仿佛静止，他在士兵的饱含恐惧的尖叫中清晰地听到利威尔对他说。

“放弃你的梦想去死吧。”

于是他露出微笑。于是他再无恐惧。于是他率领士兵，义无反顾地冲向了由石块织成的弹幕。

于是他的利威尔继失去他的战友，他的家人后，又失去了他。

再一次醒来，他茫然地环顾四周。他看到一旁神色悲伤的韩吉，看到不远处无声哭泣的少年少女。他看到远方天空被夕阳染得血红，云卷云舒间带着硝烟的气息。

他最后看到了利威尔。对方眼中蓄着泪，却还努力挤出微笑。

回家了，埃尔文。

他见到了父亲口中的地下室，见到了传说中的“海”。幸存的人难得流露出兴奋，只有他和利威尔并肩站在沙滩边。他在看海，而利威尔在看他。

他的梦醒了，一个做了三十余年，以无数枯骨为代价的梦。

他急剧地消瘦下去，眼下堆积着沉郁的青黑。他逼迫自己进食，努力将利威尔带给他的食物味同嚼蜡地咽下去。他平日表现如常，只在他人离去后沉默地将自己关在房间里。他实在不知道梦想实现的尽头还有什么值得留恋的，只是整日整日地凝望天空不去思考任何事物。

利威尔仍然陪着他，除了实在必要对他寸步不离。他陪他并排躺在床上傻愣愣地盯着天花板，床头放着一只洁白如雪的花。

想送你很久了。利威尔一手指指花，另一手握住他的。是法兰绒。

诚实。高洁。他轻轻念出对应的花语。永远爱你。

没错。利威尔翻身抱住他，将他冰冷的手揣在怀里。

永远爱你。

他开始思考自己活下去的意义——不单单是为了人类的福祉而活。他尝试着接触众人，甚至开始吸猫撸狗。内心的空洞仍然无法被填满，嘶嘶地漏着气。

活下来的人们将他奉为圭臬，但还是不可避免地让他听到他们的真实想法。那个魔鬼还活着。他们说。他带着士兵进行自杀式进攻——只有他活了下来。

他沉默地转身离去，没有惊动任何一人。没有理睬小声叫着他名字的利威尔，他径自走向房间。

他不再强迫自己接近人群。他的世界只剩下于幻觉中不语注视着他的死去的战友们，和强行突破屏障硬闯进来的利威尔。

埃尔文！他在似真亦幻的现实中凝视着利威尔的脸。既然还活着，就给我清醒一点！

他被强拖进浴室，打在身上的热水温暖了他泛着冷气的身躯。利威尔以一种要扒下一层皮来的力道为他用力搓洗，像个难得生了回气的贤惠妻子那样训着他。

你几天没洗澡了？是不是打算和巨人比一比体香啊？

澡也不洗！饭也不吃！调查兵团团长就这副屎样，人类未来岌岌可危啊！

想死就直说，老子成全你！

他听着对方毫不客气的数落，为自己不着边际的联想噗嗤笑出了声。利威尔却陡然收声。他沉默半晌才对他说，我最后那句是乱讲的，你别当真。

他逐渐沉醉于酒精。这是个麻痹痛苦的好东西，能让他暂时摆脱周遭累累白骨敌意的注视。现在他连会议也不怎么去了，每日将自己关在房内酗酒无度。不满的声音愈演愈烈，他却没有心思去管。利威尔紧挨着他坐在墙角，因前日的过度操劳睡得正香。

利威尔会陪着他的——至少他自己是那么说的。他看着利威尔安静的睡颜，心中生出荒诞的念头。那他会为他做到什么地步呢？如果他不再是从前那个果敢冷静的男人，利威尔还会继续陪着他吗？

这一幼稚的念头落地生根，并以惊人的速度发芽成长。于是他开始试探，用拙劣蠢笨的办法引起对方的反应。对方也的确给了他回应。诱哄，引导，唯独没有想象中的厌烦。

他突然醒悟过来。他知道利威尔也承受着巨大的压力。他知道利威尔的告白意味着什么。他明明知道。他明明都知道。

他又一次将自己关在团长室里喝酒，空瓶子倒了一地。内疚与饥饿使他的躯体神经质地抖动。无边的空虚与寒冷中他第一个想到的是利威尔。他想抱抱他，他想亲吻他，他想将自己整根埋入，与他达到心灵与肉体的合一。

他在隔着厚厚毛玻璃般的视线中看到了那个小个子士兵。多年过去他没怎么变老，仍像当年那样别别扭扭地朝他蹲下身。

喂，地上凉，赶紧起来吧？

他终于在对方将脑袋埋入怀中的时候找回了身体的控制权。他紧紧地拥住对方，用久不发声的嗓子笨拙地说话：

“想和你做，利威尔。”

他早已忘却如何用言语表达，只能通过肉体的交融笨拙表达自己的心意。他想讨对方欢心，却因过久不与人交往而适得其反。

埃尔文，他看着利威尔的眼泪正慌神时听到了自己的名字，只要你不走，对我做什么都可以。

只要你不走。

电光火石间他不假思索地作出回答，也终于明白了之前的试探是多么可笑。他因是否会失去对方的疑虑而终日惶惶不安，利威尔也在他的消极对待下痛苦悲伤。他的自私自利自哀自怨蒙蔽了他的双眼，以至于对对方的苦痛视而不见。

他首次坦诚面对自己的内心，唇舌交缠之间他们已成为了一体。阻隔他与世界的屏障消失了，眼前的事物从未如此明晰与生动。

他紧贴对方胸膛，沉稳的心跳声与自己的融为一体。他握紧利威尔的手，感受到利威尔也握紧他的。

他只有在利威尔面前，才能重新成为一个活生生的人。

他重又恢复了那副冷漠公正的无情模样，只有利威尔知道他的内里已经变了。不用工作的时候他便和利威尔腻歪在一起，又在被狼狈打断的时候指着彼此哈哈大笑。

他干脆命令利威尔住进自己的房间，不以保护人，而是以爱侣的身份。他温柔吻去利威尔眼角的泪光，轻轻抱住对方。

“这就哭了，以后我向你求婚的时候你该怎么办啊？”

饶是被闪瞎多次已是见怪不怪的众人听闻这一消息后也是着实震惊了一把。其中最不怕死的韩吉被选为代表，大咧咧地冲进团长室。

“埃尔文！你是……”

“是认真的。”埃尔文握住试图往回缩的利威尔的手，嵌着蓝宝石的婚戒在两人无名指处粼粼地闪着光，“特地选了对应我们眼睛的颜色，很漂亮吧？”

他目送遭受巨大打击的韩吉踉踉跄跄地离去，回身在羞红了脸的利威尔脸上轻啄一口。他们接了个黏黏糊糊的吻，又将脑袋搁在彼此肩头。

“你做的很好，利威尔。”他轻抚对方发顶，柔软发质搔得他手心痒痒的，“谢谢你。”

他感受到利威尔怔愣几秒，随即颤抖起来。他紧紧抱住无声抽噎的利威尔，轻舔他脸颊上的泪水。

他不再是那个冷酷无情的埃尔文，而他也不再是那个无坚不摧的阿克曼。他们都是人，和彼此一样，平凡地互相爱着的人。

秋去冬来，他们在一片银装素裹中一起看雪。两只冻得通红的手在衣摆下悄悄紧握着，汲取彼此身上蒸腾的热量。

巨人之力的寿命已过去一半。曾经以为遥不可及的最后时刻也终将到来。利威尔察觉到了他的情绪，手上的力道不自觉地加重。

他用力回握，心中一片清明。他早已想通。只要在仅剩的这些时间里能让利威尔尽可能地感到快乐，他就心满意足了。

他并不恐惧。只要利威尔还在他身边，只要他们还爱着对方，这就够了。

利威尔是他生命中的一个意外。他告诉他世界的肮脏与丑恶，又告诉他世界的美好与感动。他告诉他爱着一个人是什么样的感觉，他告诉他要爱人必先自爱之。他是他忠实的左膀右臂，他与他相濡以沫至死不渝。

他是他的战友，他是他的家人，他是他的爱侣。他们将永远一起走下去，直到世界的终焉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一个番外 更新后会在lof提醒

**Author's Note:**

> 番外1补完正文 建议阅读orz


End file.
